Underneath
by Touch The Dark
Summary: ‘Maybe one day you’ll be able to forgive me for what I’ve done.’ They were the last words Spike heard from the mysterious visitor before blacking out. What are her intentions? And is there something much bigger looming? A:N: Eventually Spuffy :
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

**Underneath**

**Summary:** 'Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done.' They were the last words Spike heard from the mysterious visitor before blacking out. What are her intentions? And is there something much bigger looming?

Author's notes: This story will have Spuffy eventually so bear with me :)

**Prologue**

It all happened so fast. One minute he was minding his own business, watching the television. The next? He felt white hot pain streak across his skull. Before he could register anything else, the darkness took over.

Tiny, yet strong hands pulled his unconscious body until it slumped lazily up against the wall. Watching him, her breathing sped up slightly, her heart beat increased. She wanted... no NEEDED to make sure that every word she had to say would go in.

Slowly the darkness started to blur with a faint flickering. Letting out a low groan, the familiar metallic smell of blood filled his delicate nose. Raising his head, he could feel it trickling down his sharp cheekbone, staining his pale flesh a dark red. However, when he tried to wipe the crimson liquid away, he couldn't move. And then he realised, someone had chained him up and good. He had heavy cuffs around his ankles and wrists. At least his torturer was nice enough to sit him up.

A slight movement in the air caused Spike to raise his head. Could it be his dark beauty? His dark princess finally returned to him? Could it be true?

'You didn't have to go to this just to get me back, Dru.'

Silence. Then, a scent drifted to his nose. It was a mix of cherries and cinnamon. It wasn't Drusilla. It was a human concentrating; he could hear the slightly fast heart beat and shallow breaths. His brow knitted in a tight frown. He tried and tried to get free but it was impossible.

'Whoever you are I'm gonna bloody rip your neck off in a minute. Chip or no chip,' he growled.

'I don't think you will,' said the tiniest of voices from the shadows.

A frown marred his face. That voice. It was a stranger speaking but it almost felt like he knew the owner.

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips.

'If you were so sure 'f that, you'd come out of the shadows and face me instead of chaining me up.'

'You won't hurt me.'

'You still ain' told me who the hell you are…'

Then, footsteps echoed through the crypt, until his capturer was revealed. She was dressed in one of the longest black robes, hood up with just a bit of her blonde hair peeping through. Unfortunately for Spike, the hood was hiding her face.

'That's not important…at least for the time being.'

'Why won't you show me you're face?' he said, eyes narrowing.

No reply came. Jaw clenched.

'The least you can do is show me your face, let me see who you are.'

Ever so slowly, the robed woman pulled her hood down. Hair falling gently on her shoulders. Her face was angelic. She looked so young, but at the same time she looked like she knew more than a girl like her should know. What was a girl of her age doing tying up vampires and torturing them?

She stood in front of him.

'Firstly, you have to understand that I must do this.'

Spike watched the girl as she pulled out a long, rectangular box.

'You're no use to them like this…they need the old you back,' she said as she took out a needle and a vile.

His eyes widened. She wasn't going to use that on him, was she? Needle filled up and she walked towards him.

'No you bloody don't!'

But it was too late. She had already stuck the needle in. Spike cried out in pain and slouched to the floor and he could see her feet shifting. The girl bent down. The tears were like crystals in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.'

She stroked his cheek lovingly, which he groggily frowned at.

'Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done.'

They were the last words Spike heard from the mysterious visitor before blacking out.

_**TBC…**_

So, guys what do you think? I can't wait to hear your reviews :) Chapter one will be coming soon!


	2. The body

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

**A:N- I just want to say a massive thanks and hugs to Guitarbabe2005. You have helped me so much and I am so grateful. And a massive thanks to all the reviewers and readers, it's nice to see what you guys think!**

**Chapter one: The body**

A chirpy Dawn walked through Restfield graveyard with a smile on her face. When her history teacher had given her the task of writing a small essay on the Boxer Rebellion, she thought she was doomed until she remembered Spike was around. Killing a slayer yes, but the knowledge had come in handy. She couldn't wait to show him.

The door creaked open, the sound echoing through the crypt and bouncing off the walls. Purple skies indicating that night fall was close. Dawn stepped inside and noticed the television wasn't on.

_Strange, isn't Passions on about now? _She thought.

Dawn took another step forward.

'Spike?'

No reply. Maybe he had gone out? No, because he normally waits until the sun has definitely gone. Sigh. Then she walked towards the hatch that led into his bedroom. But as she went to open it up, a pair of black boots caught her eye. Frown etched on her face.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Dawn froze. Spike was lying face down in a pool of blood. All she could do was standing there while the tears fell. Who would do such a thing? She stepped closer and noticed something shiny in his hand. It was round and had a green gem in the middle.

He needed help and fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The clock struck half seven and she still hadn't returned. Buffy shut the book she was reading.

'Where is she?' Buffy asked.

'Maybe she got caught up or lost track of time. If I recall, a certain blonde slayer use to

have exactly the same problem,' Giles reminded.

Buffy frowned.

'That isn't the point. Dawn said she wasn't going to be long. Just drop something off at a friend's and that was at 6.'

A frown crossed her face she didn't remember Dawn telling her the friend's name. The ringing of her cell snapped her out of her thoughts looking at the caller ID she saw Dawnie flashing across the tiny window.

Flipping the phone open, she brought it up to her ear.

'Buffy... BUFFY!' Dawn yelled.

'Dawnie what's wrong?' she asked, sitting ram rod straight she could hear Dawn crying on the other end of the phone.

'You... Y-y-you gotta-a help h-h-him p-p-please,' she stuttered.

'Please B-B-Buffy.'

Taking a deep breath, Buffy stood up.

'Dawnie, I cant understand you. Where are you and what's wrong?'

'I-I-I-I-I,' Dawn stuttered.

Buffy heard her sister suck up a deep breath of air.

'I'm at S-Spike's...'

She heard Dawn sniffing.

'He's... he's really hurt Buffy. P-please help... he's my b-best friend.'

Dawn managed to choke out before crying again. Buffy could hear her talking.

'It'll be ok Spike... it'll be ok.'

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Buffy stalked across the room and grabbed her jacket.

'What's wrong with him?' she snapped.

'He won't wake up... Buffy there's so much blood.'

Dawn whispered, sounding like a little girl 'Why won't he wake up?'

Buffy couldn't help the grimace across her face she was thinking the same thing.

'I'm on my way Dawn, keep the door closed the blood will attract the others.'

Snapping the phone shut, she paused at the door.

'Dawn's at Spike's, he won't wake up, something's happened to him. Giles, can you drive your car to the cemetery?' she asked, thinking how she was going to get the blond vampire somewhere halfway safe in this hell mouth.

Xander jumped up, almost knocking Anya to the floor.

'Why again are we helping the blood sucker?'

Clenching her jaw, Buffy tightened her grip on the door handle.

'Maybe because we owe him? I mean he only let himself be tortured to keep Dawn safe. It's the LEAST we can do to help him.'

Taking a deep breath, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

'Quite right, I will get the car.' Giles said softly.

'I'll meet you there,' Buffy said as she opened the door and ran with all her speed towards the cemetery.... towards her sister... towards Spike.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buffy had finally reached the crypt. People had given her strange looks but she didn't care.

Dawn stood facing the old, wooden door which led inside. She felt a pair of petit arms wrapping themselves around her. A soft kiss planted on her head.

'I'm here now,' Buffy muttered into Dawn's hair.

Dawn sniffed before turning in her sisters arms and holding her tightly Buffy softly whispered

"It's gonna be OK Dawnie I PROMISE"

After a moment dawn felt Buffy tense up and pull away with a weird look on her face looking down she saw her hands lightly coated in Spikes dried bloody hearing a noise she looked in time to see Giles and Xander running as fast as they could. Sadly, by the time they reached them, they had lost all use of speech. The ex-watcher waved the first aid box in the air.

'Just in case.'

Buffy nodded.

'Let's get inside.'

The three of them walked towards the door but Buffy stopped as she noticed Dawn wasn't following.

'I'm not going inside,' Dawn stated

Buffy sighed. She understood why she didn't want to go in but at the same time she couldn't stay out there. A free meal for any pa

ssing creature of the night. She took her sister's hand in hers.

'It is much safer inside with us, Dawn,' Giles said.

Fear took over Dawn's facial features as the thought of going back inside ran around.

'You don't have to go over to him you can just stand at the door, okay?' Buffy suggested.

A minute past and then Dawn replied 'Ok.'

Everything was normal. All possessions in place and it was even tidier than the last time she had dropped in. Buffy looked around.

'Where is he?'

Dawn pointed the way. Buffy headed over to the spot, while Giles followed, Xander took a moment to make sure the youngest scoobies was ok. When they approached his unconscious body, all of them thought that it didn't look too bad. That was until Buffy turned him over and saw the massive gash on the left side of his temple what little blood he had left still slowly leaking out. A gasp left Buffy's lips. Xander covered his mouth in horror and Giles cleaned his glasses.

'Well, there are no signs of any type of struggle, which is very strange and makes me wonder why,' Giles commented.

Xander jingled the chains that were hanging on the wall.

'Maybe our attacker had themselves a good time torturing him…'

Giles clenched his jaw. There were only two people that would do this. Both of whom had, at one point a very close bond to the vampire in question.

'We need to get him somewhere safe,' Dawn said tears running down her face again.

'Dawnie's right. He'd be an open buffet, especially with all that…blood,' Xander said, paling as he spoke of the crimson liquid.

'Besides, bleach boy is looking a little paler then usual,' he continued.

Buffy picked up the first aid kit.

'Giles bring the car as close as you can. Dawn, Xander and you grab a blanket from downstairs we can use it like a stretcher,' she said, kneeling next to Spike's limp body and started pulling out bandages and gauze nodding everyone left to do their respective jobs.

Carefully pulling Spike's head into her lap, Buffy held a thick bunch of the gauze to the wound ignoring the fact his blood was sinking into her clothing. Spike was hurt and when she found the one responsible for hurting him she was going to make them pay; she silently promised.

Using her free hand, she gently brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. Her heart was pounding as she saw the wad of gauze soaked through. White-hot panic rushed through her veins as she grabbed another handful yelling for Xander and Dawn to hurry up. She was suspired by the ferocity in her voice when she turned her attention back to Spike.

'You better not leave me!' Buffy said.

She could feel a slight burn of tears in her eyes.

'You DONT leave... you hear me Spike... You NEVER leave me.'

Hearing the sound of Giles car and the sound of Dawn and Xander scrambling up the ladder, Buffy quickly wrapped a large bandage around the gauze, before adding a second.

'Where are we going to take him?' Giles asked.

There was a brief pause before Buffy answered.

'To my house.'

'Buffy, I am not entirely sure that is a good idea,' Giles said.

'He'd be much safer with a slayer watching over him. What would happen if we took him to yours or Xander's if whoever did this decided to return?'

'We take him to mine and that's final,' she finished, the stubbornness evident.

They all nodded in agreement.

Buffy took one side of the stretcher while Xander took the over. Giles walked with Dawn out of the crypt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They eventually arrived at the Summers' household. Buffy instructed Giles to fish out her keys from her coat pocket. Once the front door was open, Xander and Buffy rushed Spike inside.

'On the sofa,' Buffy said.

They tried to make him as comfortable as possible, but of course they couldn't know if he was at all.

Dawn watched as they set him down. So many things had gone through her head.

'Thanks guys.'

'Not a problem. I'd better get back, Anya will be home by now.'

'Yes and I need to check on the magic box. I am just a phone call away if you need me,' Giles said.

Buffy nodded, seeing the men out.

As the door shut, she noticed Dawn was stood by the sofa, looking down at Spike.

'Why don't you go to bed?'

'I don't want to. He needs me…this is all my fault,' Dawn choked.

Now Buffy frowned. Her sister did this?

'Dawn, what do you mean?'

'Maybe if I was there earlier, instead of going for an ice cream with Janice...maybe I could've stopped this.'

Buffy took her sister to one side, stroking her soft brown hair.

'This isn't your fault, Dawnie. I mean, why were you there in the first place?' Buffy questioned.

'I was going to show him the A I got on my essay about The Boxer Rebellion. He helped me so I thought it was only fair.'

'You got an A?'

Dawn smiled.

'I'll keep a watch on him, you go to bed,' she continued.

Dawn nodded and headed for the stairs. Pausing halfway up, she turned back round to face her sister.

'If anything happens will you come and wake me?'

'Yeah.'

Then she was gone. And Buffy was alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buffy noticed that the blood had crusted on his forehead and in his hair. She frowned as she peeled off the band-aid. Whatever was used to cause this sort of damage must have been something pretty big.

She unravelled the cotton wool and dipped it in the disinfectant. Starting with the fore head, Buffy made her way round to the open wound, wincing as she touched it.

'Sorry,' she said.

Satisfied that the wound was clean enough, Buffy then began to get the blood out of his hair, smiling as a thought crossed her mind.

'Don't want you waking up in the morning with red streaks in your hair.'

His hair was mostly clean, because it would be impossible to get it out properly without washing all of his hair and to do that would mean getting him in the shower. The thought of a butt naked Spike in her shower made a slight blush come to her cheeks.

Buffy shook her head.

Now his head was properly bandaged with antibiotic cream, Buffy packed the stuff away and headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Buffy returned with a blanket and Spike hadn't moved an inch. She walked over to where he lay and placed the blanket across his body. That was when something caught her eye. She got closer and frowned. It was a needle mark. Why would someone inject him? And what with?

_It can't be…please, not the same as Angel, _she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**One hour later…**

Buffy sat on the two seater sofa, which was opposite Spike. Mug of coffee steaming away in her hand. She didn't want to go to bed and leave him. Partly because if he woke up in the middle of the night and found himself on _**HER **_sofa, he would freak out and mostly because she was scared that she was going to lose him.

Buffy knew her feelings towards the bleach blond had changed but never really took note of it; until now. The moment she heard he was badly hurt, her heart jumped into her mouth, making her feel powerless. And that was when she realised how much she really cared for him. Admitting these feelings to herself was hard enough but admitting them to him or any of her friends? That would be even harder and probably would never happen.

Buffy sipped her coffee, watching him in silence.

**1 AM…**

Spike was still in the same position, this worried Buffy. Sitting at his side, she stroked his hair, freeing some of the unruly curls. A soft smile played on her lips. His hair felt like silk under his tips.

'I don't know why you never wear your hair like this, it suits you.'

Her fingers trailed down towards his cheekbones. Buffy had never felt anything like it. So defined, and so beautiful for a man.

'These should be illegal. Most women would kill for cheekbones like yours. I know I would…'

**4 AM…**

Buffy didn't feel tired. In fact, she was wired. The sun was fast approaching and to avoid her new house guest from becoming dust, she pulled the curtains shut, preventing any little rays from getting through.

Whatever was in his system could be killing him.

_**TBC…**_

Hey guys what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update I've been a bit busy. Please read and review! I can't wait to hear what you think! Chapter two will be coming soon.


	3. Poison

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**A:N- Thanks once again to GuitarBabe2005 for all your help. **

**Chapter two: Poison**

She had barely got any sleep last night because the image of Spike lying in that pool of blood haunted her sleep. Spike was the only one who truly understood her. He treated her like an adult.

Dawn sat at the island, sipping on a glass of orange juice, still in her pyjamas. What would she do without her best friend?

Buffy entered the kitchen from the backyard, closing the door quietly.

'Hey, shouldn't you be getting dressed for school?'

'I'm not going,' Dawn said.

She looked at Dawn sternly.

'You can't stay off Dawnie. You'll miss really important lessons.'

'I don't care about stupid lessons! I want to be here for him!'

'You can't make me go,' Dawn continued angrily.

Buffy sighed. She didn't want her sister missing more of her education. Plus, after realising how she felt, she wanted to be alone with him. Seeing her sister in so much distress, Buffy decided that it would be best if Dawn stayed at home, just for the day.

'Ok, you can stay off. But just for today, agreed?'

Dawn crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

'Dawn!'

'Agreed.'

With that, the teen sulked off up the stairs. Buffy rubbed the back of her neck.

She took a stroll into the living room to check on Spike. He was still unconscious and Buffy hadn't caught any movement. She had to inform the others. Get some sort of investigation going. It was the only way they would find the cause of this.

Phone in hand, Buffy dialed for Willow.

'Come on, pick up Will,' she muttered, waiting for her friend to answer.

'Hello.'

'Will, it's me. I need you to send Tara over here and get everyone to the magic box.'

'Sure, I can do that. Is everything ok?' Willow asked, concerned

Buffy paused before answering.

'Things are a lot worse than they seem.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was sat around the table, except for Buffy. She felt more comfortable standing up. It helped her address her friends.

'Are we going to start this meeting already? We are missing out on valuable opening hours here,' Anya commented.

Everyone glared at her.

'Anh!'

Willow turned her attention to Buffy.

'You said on the phone that it was a lot worse that it seemed?'

'When we found him, we thought that someone had just decided to chain him up and torture him for whatever reason. Now, whoever did this didn't have the intention of torturing him because…'

'They had removed him from the chains. I do admit it would be strange behaviour for the torturer to just unchain him like that but maybe they did not want him dead,' Giles continued.

Everyone felt Giles had a feeling he knew who the culprit was.

'Giles, what are you thinking?' Willow asked.

'Maybe it was someone who cared for Spike at one time or another, Am I right?' Anya suggested.

'Anya is right. After all, this does mark similar bearing to Drusilla.'

Buffy shook her head in disagreement.

'No, this wasn't Dru's handy work. He wasn't that beaten up and she would've left him in the chains.'

'Then who? There is no one else who fits the bill, Buff,' Xander said.

'I don't know…all I do know is he was knocked out cold and injected with something.'

Injected? None of them saw any marks on him when they found his body.

'I think he was poisoned.'

Silence swept over the room until Willow stood up.

'I can do a trace analysis to see if he has any poison in his blood. But Buffy, what if it's the same as Angel?'

Good question. Buffy already knew the answer to that.

_Then I let him drink my blood _she thought.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buffy, Willow and Giles went to the house, while Anya opened up shop and Xander went to work. He asked to be kept in the loop about his condition.

As they approached the house, Dawn came running out the house.

'OH GOD! He shaking!'

They all ran towards her.

'Dawn!'

'Buffy! You have to stop him before he hurts himself!' she screamed.

They ran inside to see Spike thrashing about on the sofa like a wild animal in a cage. Tara stood in shock. Buffy went straight towards him and pinned him down in an effort to stop him hurting himself. She was terrified. What if she was losing him and there was nothing she could do? Dawn was in Giles' arms, shielding herself from it. And Willow went over to her girlfriend.

'I can't hold him down for much longer, he's going to break free!'

Buffy struggled to keep him under control.

Eventually the thrashing stopped and Spike had settled down.

'Thank the lord he has settled…Buffy?'

He noticed how she was looking at him as did Tara and Dawn. They both looked at each other. It wasn't just about keeping him safe from himself. Something deeper was going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The beautiful weather offered no cheerfulness to Dawn. Something was happening out of everyone's control and none of them knew who was responsible.

The door opened and shut and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Dawn looked up and saw Tara.

'Can I join you?'

Dawn nodded and Tara took a seat.

'B-Buffy thinks someone poisoned him,' Tara informed.

'What? Why would someone do that? He hasn't done anything bad to anyone!'

Tara bowed her head down. When she looked up, Dawn was holding up a necklace. It looked ancient and the green stone shone brightly.

The teen looked sheepishly.

Back inside, Dawn and Tara stood in front of the others.

'I found it in his hand when I-I found him,' Dawn explained.

Giles was now in possession of the necklace and was inspecting it thoroughly.

'It seems to be some sort of amulet. Not sure what it does. I shall consult the books.'

'But it could lead to whoever did this?' Buffy asked.

'Possibly yes.'

'Good, then the sooner you get started the better.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tara stood looking down and the vampire who had saved her life on more than one occasion. Something was happening to his aura. Normally it was black with flecks of gold. But now the black was disappearing and being replaced with white, the purest of whites. Tara was baffled.

_I have never seen anything like this _she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Willow was a bit apprehensive to say the least. Mainly in case he started thrashing around again. There was no other way of finding out for sure. She inserted the needle and drew as much blood as she needed.

Next, the witch sat in the kitchen with a row of eight test tubes each with a different coloured liquid in each.

'Here goes nothing.'

Willow proceeded to pour a little blood in each. Eyes grew wide as she saw the result.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She had to get rid of the anger that was bursting inside of her. True, she didn't know who did this but someone had to feel her wrath.

First off she stalked the graveyards, killing anything that dared cross her path. Then she took out a nest of vampires.

The door banged shut and they looked up to see Buffy holding a bottle of alcohol and a lighter.

'Slayer!' one of them hissed.

'Sorry boys, gotta skip the flames,' she said before throwing the objects at them.

Fleeing the scene, flames burning behind her. They felt her wrath big time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Willow, Giles, Buffy and Tara sat at the dining room table.

'The amulet isn't in any of the books,' Giles stated.

That was strange.

'W-What does that mean?' Tara asked.

'It means it pre dates written history. We certainly won't be finding anything out from it.'

A sigh escaped Buffy's lips. Turning to Willow, she gave her a hopeful look.

'Please tell me you were more successful.'

'Want the good news or bad?'

Frown.

'Good.'

'There isn't any poison in his system…however there is something inside him. I've never seen anything like it,' Willow explained.

She had got everyone's attention.

'Go on,' Buffy pushed.

'You see I tested his blood in several different ways to detect what was inside him. The last one, which was green turned orange and soon as the blood hit it. And I'm not sure it's meant to do that.'

'So, in other words you have no idea what is in his system?' Giles added.

'I'm afraid not.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A girl in a white dress stood looking out of the window, up at the stars. Ever since her last visiting the hell mouth she had been racked with guilt. She didn't want to do it and she certainly didn't understand why he had her, of all people to alienate him like that. And every time she looked into The Fountain, she could see the effect of her actions on the people around him.

She was surrounded by people who she knew all her life yet none of them knew who she was, except Raven.

Raven was one of the oldest people, even for The Powers That Be. Long, white hair and a black beard. Everyone thought he was her father and in a way he was but the man could never replace her father.

A tear fell from her cerulean blue eyes. Ears pricked up as she could hear footsteps approaching her.

'Why?'

'You know why, Grace,' Raven answered.

Grace turned to face him.

'No, no I don't know why. All you said was I had to go and inject him…you never told me it would kill him!' she spat.

Raven rolled his eyes. People were starting to get curious.

_Young ones are always so naïve _he thought.

'It didn't kill him. Why are you so bothered anyway? He is just a vampire.'

'Because he's…'

At that moment, a woman dressed in purple walked by.

'Good day Grace and Raven.'

'He's good and doesn't deserve it,' she said, knowing that wasn't what she was about to say.

The woman chuckled.

'Vampires aren't good, sweetie. Unless you count Angel.'

Grace scoffed.

'He is only good because he was cursed. Besides, he could never be as good as Spike,' she reminded her.

Raven shrugged.

'The girl is right, Freya. Angel was cursed.'

'Yes, but Spike was chipped. Not our doing but still.'

'Why are discussing this creature of the night anyway?' Freya continued.

Now they were stuck. Grace had the perfect solution.

'We were discussing which slayer he killed was the most violent.'

Raven raised a brow in his daughter's direction.

A chuckle escaped Freya's lips. Someone was waving for her to go over.

'Well, this was nice. Don't go messing with that magic too much now, Grace.'

'I won't.'

Grace waited until Freya had gone a safe distance away. She turned around to face him, golden blond hair swaying as she did.

'Tell me again,' Grace ordered.

'You are fifteen years old…' he said, not wanting to repeat himself.

All it took was one look and he sank.

'Without doing this, without injecting him with the serum…the world would become nothing. Everything living or not would be destroyed and he would die. Remember? You saw it with your own eyes.'

The girl's head sank.

'I remember,' she whispered.

'He is useless to us as a vampire. Also, you wouldn't be here if you didn't inject him. You wouldn't even exist. Not an atom of you,' Raven said seriously.

Grace frowned. Curiosity took over.

'What does it do?'

'I can't tell you, Grace.'

She looked at him incredulously.

'I already know everything else! I don't see why you can't tell me what the serum does!'

He didn't answer her. That was it. She needed answers and fast.

'Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll just go to someone who can.' Grace spat, walking away.

'GRACE!' he shouted.

As he got to the door, she raised her hand and swung the door shut.

'She is too much like her mother.'

_**TBC…**_

What do you think guys? I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review! Chapter three is on its way.


	4. The mystery never ends

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**A:N: Thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for all your help and thanks to all the reviewers out there!**

**Chapter three: The mystery never ends**

They thought he had gone a whole day without a convulsion when another one had hit. This time was different. He seemed more distressed. Somehow, Buffy settled him down and now she couldn't let anyone else watch over him. The fear of losing him was just too much.

Of course, she told the others that it was because she was the only one strong enough to hold him back.

Buffy kneeled beside the sofa and took his hand in hers.

'I promise I'll hunt down whoever did this and I'll make them pay,' she whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Every minute that passed was one less of them finding out what had happened to Spike. Giles took it upon himself to shut the magic box for the day and not everyone was happy about this.

'I don't see why we have to shut up shop just to do research?' Anya grumbled from a book.

'Because we need to find out what happened.'

'Yes, but I don't see Willow and Tara helping.'

Giles sighed an irritated sigh.

'They are busy elsewhere.'

'That's pretty convenient.'

Now she was annoying him.

'Just look for anything that can make a vampire unconscious and have convulsions!' he snapped.

Meanwhile at Spike's crypt, Willow and Tara set about their search. They both stood still as they entered the crypt.

'T-There is strange energies in here.' Tara stuttered.

Willow nodded in agreement.

'I know. Maybe it was the amulet?' she suggested.

'Could be. I-I'll go tell Giles.'

'Ok.'

Willow kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

The first thing she examined was the chains. They were made out of strong steel. Nothing seemed odd about them. Examining the area around where they found him, Willow found a statue. On the corner of it was blood.

'Bingo.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She had to find him. The only problem? His office was cloaked. He said it was to stop people from being reliant on him. He said The Powers That Be needed to rely on themselves a bit more. And it was true to a certain point.

Grace entered her room and changed into something more suitable. Black trousers and a black vest top. Hair tied up in a ponytail. She placed a gun belt around her waist.

She looked through her drawers.

'Come on! Where are you?'

Going to the other side of the room, she tried the cupboard. Smiling, she looked at the device. It was rectangle in shape with a little screen on it and various buttons.

'Gotcha.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the magic box, Xander had now joined the research. Giles had gone home to see if he could find specific books that could help.

Anya huffed.

'We should tell them about our engagement,' she blurted out.

'Anh, I don't know…'

'But it would be the perfect time. It's just what everyone needs right now. Have you seen how miserable everyone looks?'

Xander turned to his fiancée.

'It's not the right time. I mean, it wouldn't feel right telling them now what with the whole Spike situation.'

He saw the frowned that marred her face.

'As soon as this is all over, I promise but not right now,' he finished.

She folded her arms in defeat.

'I thought you hated him anyway?'

'I still do, I think. It's just after the whole Glory thing I kinda took a liking to him and I guess I miss the friendship.'

Anya scoffed.

'You were always saying how Buffy should stake him!'

A soft shrug.

'I've changed my mind.'

Sometimes Giles wasn't the best at manly chats and pool.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tara sat gingerly as she watched Spike. She went over there after going to see Giles, hoping to relieve Buffy.

The witch stood up and went to the kitchen.

'N-Not sleeping isn't any use. Buffy. I-It will only make you ill and it won't help Spike.'

Buffy wrapped her arms about herself.

'I can't leave his side, Tara.'

'Why not?' she dug deeper.

'It's complicated. I-I can't. Not right now.'

Well, that was of no use. Giving up on getting any information out of Buffy, Tara decided to go back and watch Spike.

She was about to sit down when he started to move ever so slightly. This made her go towards him. That was when the movement turned into a thrash. Tara panicked. Placing a hand on his chest in an effort to calm him down. It didn't work.

'S-Spike, It's ok.' She soothed.

At that moment, Buffy came rushing in. Moving Tara to a safe distance, she then held him down with one arm, whilst stroking his hair with the other.

'Spike, if you can hear me it'll be ok. Just settle down. I'm here,' she murmured.

Her voice seemed to calm him down. Releasing her grip on him, she turned to see Tara looking puzzled.

'B-Buffy, what is going on?'

It was those little words that set her off. All she could do was cry.

'Hey, d-don't cry.'

Tara led Buffy to the other sofa.

'I know I'm not suppose to but I can't help it.'

Tara waited for it.

'I-I'm in love with him.'

It felt like a whole weight had lifted from her shoulders just telling someone. Eyes widening, she looked her friend in the eye.

'Don't tell anyone, please? I couldn't face them being so disappointed in me,' she sniffed.

'I promise.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was nothing out of place, not a thing. Ok, so the chains were unusual but not for Spike.

_At least I found the weapon that he was hit with _she thought.

The red haired witch was about to leave when the light shining on something caught her eye. Getting closer, she found a syringe in the very corner of the room. Fingers picked it up at the end and a little cloudy liquid dripped down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end of the day had finally come. Buffy was exhausted beyond belief. Giles had arrived not so long ago with Dawn in tow.

She embraced her sister.

'How is he?' Dawn asked.

'Not too good. He had two episodes today.'

She turned to Giles.

'They're getting worse. We have to find something to help him and fast, Giles,' Buffy said, noting how worried Dawn looked.

'I am afraid my research has come up with nothing. I looked in every book we have and none of it was any use. Sorry.'

'I guess we'll just have to find other avenues. Dawn, go do your homework, It'll take your mind off things,' she said

Dawn agreed but before going up, she gave Spike a kiss on the head.

Once the youngest Summers was out of the way, Giles turned serious.

'Why are you helping him?'

Buffy shifted on the spot.

'Because he has the behaviour chip, he is completely harmless and I can't let a harmless creature die like that. Even if he happens to be an ex enemy.'

He narrowed his eyes on her.

'Besides, how many times has he helped us? We owe it to him, don't you think?' she continued.

Giles' face softened a bit.

_He believes me. Nice one, Buffy _she thought.

'Yes, I suppose you're right. But Buffy, you look exhausted. Why don't you go and have a nice soak in the bath, have a sleep and I will watch over him for a while,' he suggested.

'I don't know…'

'If anything happens, I will let you know. Now go.'

She gave her ex-watcher a half smile.

'Thanks.'

'You are welcome.'

Buffy headed upstairs. He knew something else was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You would think that after search half of the building that she would be exhausted? But she wasn't. In fact, not finding it seemed to drive Grace on. It could be anywhere after all.

Grace had come to a little corridor when the dish began spinning round and on the screen showed a little red dot that indicated that the office was behind the door in front of her.

She ran at full speed and opened up the door. On the other side there was another door which said: Dr Quinn's office. Grace giggled. For such a smart man that was all he could come up with?

Knuckles wrapped on the door. A few moments later, a young man with messy, jet black hair and an unshaven beard answered. He was dressed in a shirt that was far too big and a pair of jeans.

He smiled and the young girl in front of him, silently cursing the fact that someone had found him.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

Her hand gripped the handle of her gun.

'You're going to tell me what that serum does that Raven had you make and if you don't.'

'I'll kill you.' Grace continued.

She pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head. Smiling as she heard him gulp. She would never kill anyone, but he didn't need to know that.

_**TBC…**_

So guys, what do you think guys? Please read and review! Chapter four will be up soon just not sure when LOL.


	5. Author's notes

Author's notes: Hey there to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me and Guitarbabe2005 when you review so keep it up! This is just a note to let you guys know that chapter four is currently being written. Not so sure when it will be posted but it should be done by the end of the week and if not then I promise it won't be far away.

Thanks for your patience and carry on enjoying Underneath :)


	6. Unexpected

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Chuck (Just the name and how Dr Quinn looks, not the actual character Chuck from the series).

Hey all guitarbabe2005 here sorry about the long delay blame me I have been SUPER busy with school and all so yeah but well here is mine and Elaine's latest spill haha

On a light note I did study chemistry (ages ago haha) so the chemistry parts are as true as I can make them to keep in line with the story and to the best of my memory not that it was long ago but I was always better at Biology then chemistry needless to say passed BOTH with flying colours yay!!!

Love... Peace... Happiness!!!

Star

Xx

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapter four: Unexpected**

**RAVEN'S OFFICE**

Opening the simply carved box, he pulled out the faded crumbling piece of parchment, his ageless fingers cresting the soft edges and his bass voice echoed against the office walls

_By the hand of grace,_

_The champion returns,_

_With light in his heart once more_

_And sunshine by his side_

_The world once more will be saved_

_Should Will see fit._

_The choice is his,_

_Fate rests in his hands_

_His sacrifice alone will cause his enemies to fall._

_Let the angels cry,_

_And their tears cleanse the world of sins_

_For he faced judgement day and proved his worth_

_But all is not lost,_

_The spark returned,_

_And love made whole_

_They alone receive the greatest gift of all._

Letting the paper fall out of his hands, he closed his eyes. The prophecy was in motion, it was out of his hand now. Now he had fulfilled his purpose, maybe soon he could rest; it had been so long since he had truly rest...

**BACK TO CHUCK AND GRACE!**

He was just standing there, pure fear on his face and she was being to get impatient.

'Are you gonna let me in or shall I just shoot you on the doorstep?'

'Come right in!' Dr Quinn answered, nervously.

Grace smiled and entered the office, taking the chance to look around. There were test tubes dotted around. As she walked in, Dr Quinn noticed the bullets in her belt. They had see-through shells, which allowed him to see what was inside; bright blue liquid. He gulped yet again.

'Neutron paralyser? You made a deadly weapon even deadlier?'

'How?' he continued.

'Just a few minor adjustments but let's skip the boring details. Tell me what the serum does.'

She sat down, putting her feet up on the table, waiting for a response. Dr Quinn hesitated. This girl didn't look older than sixteen but she sounded determined to get the information she wanted whether he co-operated or not.

'Before I tell you anything, shouldn't you at least tell me who you are?' he suggested.

'My name is Grace.'

He nodded, realising who she was.

'Oh! So you're not only the person who carried out the mission but Raven's daughter?'

'I guess,' she said, coldly.

He looked at Grace and sighed. She deserves to know what it does.

'When injected it reconstructs the DNA of the recipient…it has a different effect on different species. For example, if I were to say, inject a monkey, the monkey would turn into a human, etc,' he explained.

Grace frowned.

'Can it turn you into anything?'

'Not exactly.'

'What does that mean?' she asked.

_Does she have to be this inquisitive?_ He thought.

'It picks out a certain trait or quality in your DNA and turns you into that thing.'

He saw the cogs going round in her head trying to figure things out. Grace lifted her head up.

'Did Raven tell you what it was for? Who it was for?'

'He didn't say anything about The subject, just if it works that the world _could_ be saved. Said "They" were special. Whoever they are.'

'They are,' she whispered.

His face softened when he saw the hurt in Grace's eyes.

'Why are you so interested about what the serum does? All you had to do is go find them and inject it. It's not like you have a personal relationship with them.'

Her eyes darkened.

_It would be good to get this secret off my chest _she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Since they knew whatever was in his system wasn't poison, Willow could rule that out. The cloudy liquid sat in the syringe as if it were staring at her almost as if it was taunting her. Letting out a sigh, Willow dug around in the back of her closet looking for her 16th birthday present from her parents. Moving around the slightly dusty boxes, her green eyes swept over the neat carefully written letters written in thick black marker finally something caught her eye.

_**SCIENCE FAIR 1997**_

A grin crossed her face as memories washed over her. Pulling the box towards her, she carefully slid her fingers under the yellowing masking tape. A loud _ripppppppppppppp _sound filled her tiny closet scooting out the open doors. Willow stood and carried the box over to her bed, opening the flaps there stood the deluxe chemistry set she got via courier the day of her 16th birthday.

As always, her parents spared no expense in her lavish gift along with a generic 'happy birthday love mum and dad' care and yet, all she remembered from that day was Xander and Buffy showing up 15 minutes after the courier. Both wearing sparkling party hats. Xander, with two gift bags in his hands and Buffy holding a chocolate birthday cake the 16 candles glowing.

Shaking her head Willow focused on her task, carefully setting out the beakers, test-tubes, Bunsen burner tongs, microscope, clean slides and a verity of vials and bottles all containing various different element the rest she left in the box close at hand, should she need them.

Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, she used a tiny pipette to suck up a tiny amount of solution, placing one drop onto the slide she carefully prepared. With a shaking hand, she sucked up the last of the mixture. If she wasn't careful then any chance of finding out what the solution was would go out the window.

Resting the pipette, Willow poured different amounts of solutions into the test-tubes. Filling all bases until they were covered, Willow placed a single drop of the solution into each test tube, placing the slide under the microscope. All there was left to do now was wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dawn placed her bag down on the floor, hung her coat up and headed to the kitchen. She had to make sure no one was around. If Buffy knew she had skipped school she would be angry. But she had to talk to him, even if he couldn't hear her.

He was still in the same position as this morning. It was strange how he looked seemingly peaceful. Taking a much needed breath, Dawn sat cross-legged on the floor next to the sofa. Grasping his limp hand in her own tiny one, glancing at the clock, she saw school was in for another 3 minutes and she could hear Buffy moving upstairs.

Sucking up a deep breath, her blue eyes ran over Spike's face.

'Hey Spike, I-It's me. Dawnie... I-I bet you're annoyed at how many passion episodes you are missing...' she trailed off letting her mind wander.

Dawn couldn't help but let the smirk work its way onto her face as she reached into her back pack and pulled out the bottle of black nail polish. Turning her attention to the hand she held in hers, she twisted the cap and proceeded to tell him the latest gossip and happenings in her teenage world. It didn't matter that he wasn't talking back or making snide comments about the latest 'wanker or tosser' she liked, all that mattered that right here right now. It was almost normal. Though sadness tinted that his mind was trapped within its self.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Why…how could he do this to you? Lie to you all this time…' Dr Quinn said, his voice wavering.

'He is good at that my "father" deceiving people and crushing their memories,' Grace spat.

'I idolised him. I-I thought he was one of the good guys and all to change someone I don't know the name of.'

His face paled as his role in Raven's plan suddenly clicked into place. Grace sighed. She knew that this was her fault for following Raven into the meeting. If she had stayed put then someone else would have had the mission.

'Ever since I found out the truth, he never lied to me about anything…He told me it was for a good reason and I would understand in time. I-I thought I was doing the right thing,' she said, lifting her head up, frowning.

'Dr Quinn?' she whispered.

It was all just too much. He had ran to the trash can to empty the full contents of his stomach.

'Dr Quinn?' Grace shouted with concern.

When she told him, Grace never thought he would react like this. Anger, maybe. But being physically sick?

She was about to get up to check on him when he reappeared.

'Chuck.'

'Huh?'

He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth as he sat down.

'My name is Chuck, short for Charles,' he said, covering his mouth.

He never told anyone his first name. This made Grace grin, until she saw Chuck's face. He was still looking pale.

'Are you ok, Chuck?'

'You mean, besides the fact I feel guilty as hell for making the serum in the first place? I'm peachy,' he replied.

His soft brown eyes looked straight ahead and saw the once ever so confident girl looking vulnerable and broken. She held her head in her hands and sobbed. Within the second he was knelt beside her.

'Don't cry. None of this is your fault you know,' Chuck soothed.

She looked at him incredulously.

'I injected him! I knew who he was and I **STILL** injected him…what does that make me huh?'

'It doesn't make you bad that's for sure.'

He caught the deadly look in her eyes. A look that he had seen before but in someone else. Chuck lifted his hands up in defence.

'You said yourself that you believed you were doing the right thing,' he added quickly.

'Yeah but…deep down I knew it was wrong. Interfering with his un-life, I had no right to do that. No matter who I am.'

Un-life? That perked his interest even more.

'Un-life? You mean, he's a vampire?'

Grace nodded.

'But why would…'

'_**Charles, The Subject is special. They could save the world.'**_ Chuck recalled Raven's words.

'What is his name?' he enquired.

'Why do you want to,' she said, before he interrupted her.

'Listen, I can't tell you how much I hope I'm wrong about this but I have to know his name, Grace please!'

His anger had taken Grace by surprise.

'His name is Spike.'

His fears were confirmed. How could Raven be so stupid? Chuck grabbed his coat and headed for the door, leaving Grace bewildered.

'I'll just let myself out then,' she muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glancing up from the microscope, Willow let out a frustrated sigh, the solution was defiantly a organic compound. The real question was how on EARTH could any organic compound keep a vampire out cold, let alone a MASTER vampire like Spike?

Moving over to the test tubes, her eyes ran over the different coloured liquids out of twenty different tests not one had reacted, well scratch that, the pH indicator did change to a light red indicating the solution was slightly acidic.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Willow slumped back against her chair. The only thing she could come up with was that the organic compound was compromised by some form of magic. Leaving everything set out on the table, she grabbed her bag, quickly on a last minute impulse, Willow grabbed the last vial and the syringe.

Running over to Buffy's, Willow opened the never locked door, looking around she saw a typical Scooby central mess, Xander hunched over pizza and comics, Anya complaining about the impracticability of closing the shop and the potential money being lost, Giles with his head in a book and Tara and Dawn talking quietly. Realising Buffy was nowhere to be seen, she took the three steps into the lounge room and there was Buffy vigilant as the last time she had seen here, her green eyes trained onto the still vampire.

Clearing her throat, she waited for Buffy to look up.

'Guys, to the living room,' she called, her voice a little weak.

Slowly everyone filtered in, taking a deep breath she reached into her bag and pulled out the syringe and vial.

'I found this syringe in Spike's crypt it was filled with a solution… of sorts, I um tested it with a wide range of solutions... I-I was all study science-y girl really like a modern Nancy drew and...' Willow started to babble before Giles cut her off.

'Yes, I am sure its all quite interesting but please do tell what you found.'

Taking a deep breath, Willow looked up her own green eyes locking onto Buffy's

'Its a organic compound, I-I well t-the other tests came back with negative results... well except the pH test its acidic whatever it is... I am guessing it's organic with a magic infuse...' she trailed off unsure how to continue.

'What does it mean, Will?' Buffy asked.

'It means... it means I have NO idea what it is.'

All eyes in the room focused on Spike's limp form. whatever this was, it was bigger than them all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was no stopping him storming into The Golden Hall, interrupting Raven's meditation. Opening one eye, a smile spread across his old lips.

'My boy, you need to learn how to enter a room. One might think you hold a grudge against me.'

'I didn't until I found out who "The Subject" was.'

This caught Raven's full attention. Standing up, his robed bellowed in a magical fashion.

'Grace told you. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in,' Raven said with a shred of sadness.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Chuck.

'I've never wished anyone dead before but I do you…what the hell were you thinking?!'

The old man tutted.

'You shouldn't wish someone dead. And never ask about things you can't possibly understand, Charles.'

'There is no reason for you to be bothered about him. You don't know the man.' he continued.

'I know of him.'

Raven smirked.

'You know that he is a vampire. Killed two slayers and very well known and that is all.'

Raven began to walk away.

'I know the reason William is special. He told me so much about him and how he proud he was.'

That was enough to cause Raven to stop in his tracks and turn back towards him. Now it was Chuck's turn to smirk.

'What? You didn't bother to look deeper into my disappearance?'

'How do I know you're not lying about meeting him? Everyone knows he has a son, you could have got that information from a book.' he combated.

'You're right, I could have but I don't remember seeing anything about his son's powers in any book.'

'And how would I get this,' he started.

Chuck pulled a piece of rope with a silver key on the end. A key that Raven was all so familiar with.

'If I had never met him?'

He stepped closer to the man he once respected.

'You think you're so right in doing this, involving Grace. If he were here…'

'He wouldn't like it and he would voice that disapproval but he would understand that it had to be done,' Raven said, simply.

He was sick of explaining why to Grace, never mind the scientist.

'You think I enjoy this? Taking Spike back to what he was? The poor boy has already had enough heartache; seen so much destruction.'

A beat.

'I am the last person who would want to inflict that on him **again**, believe me.'

That was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As she pulled on the ugly orange uniform, Buffy let out a sigh. Dawn had left ten minutes ago, after much prodding to spend the night at a friend's house. Which then got everyone on her case about going to work.

Xander and Giles volunteered to take the watch; everything had to appear 'normal' as Giles put it. Pulling her curly blonde locks up into a messy ponytail, Buffy checked her appearance one last time deeming herself semi-human looking. She pulled on the cow/chicken hat and walked down stairs.

Quickly stepping into the lounge, she ran her hand gently across Spike's face and whispered a quiet goodbye before yelling out a louder one to Giles who was reading in the dining room and Xander who was making himself a small feast in the kitchen.

Closing the heavy oak door behind her, Buffy sprinted towards work; it would only be 5 hours before she was home...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Xander pottered around the kitchen, he couldn't help but let his thought go towards the bleached coma patient in the lounge room. He was surprised at how much he missed the peroxide vampire's sarcasm and blunt honesty it seemed that only Anya could give Spike a run for his money in THAT department. Those two DEFFINETLY lacked any form of filter.

After placing all his food onto the largest plate he could find, Xander walked back into the lounge room and flicked on the TV the theme song for America's Next Top Model started to play. Making himself comfortable, Xander was looking forward to watching the women strut their stuff.

After ten minutes, Xander heard a movement on the couch looking up he saw Spike starting to convulse.

'Giles!' Xander shouted, whilst desperately trying to hold Spike down.

Startled by his call, Giles ran into the room, seeing Spike thrashing around even with all of Xander's weight on him. Giles called the Double Meat Palace.

'_Hello, Doublemeat palace, Damien speaking. How may we help you?'_

'Erm, may I speak to Buffy Summers?' Giles asked as his hand reached out to hold Spike's shoulders down flinching when he felt the heat radiating off the normally cool vampires body.

'_Buffy here,' _came the overly fake perky voice.

'Buffy, it Giles. Spike's convulsing and neither Xander or I can hold him we...'

Before he finished Buffy cut him off.

'_On the way.' _

Before Giles could say anything, he heard the dial tone _**BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP.**_

Hanging up the phone, he returned his attention to Spike. Trying to help Xander hold him. All of a sudden, Xander jumped up like he had been burnt.

'Holy Tabasco sauce! Did I feel what I just felt or am I imagining things?' Xander yelled, his eyes wide.

'What Xander!?!' snapped Giles, struggling to hold Spike on his own.

The vampire was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Xander moved and grabbed Giles' hand, placing it over Spike un-beating heart. A few moments later, the ex-watcher's eyes also widened and he started spluttering.

The front door slammed open and Buffy ran in using her slayer strength to hold Spike down.

'G man did you...' Xander trailed off.

Standing up, Giles didn't take his eyes off the still thrashing blonde.

'Quite. It seems Spike has a heartbeat…'

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hey Guitarbabe2005 again I hope you all liked it sorry to cliffy you all but meh lol gotta save the drama you guys no what to do, hit that little button and please REVIEW!!! Mwa xx

Hey touch the dark here, gotta love suspense! Trust me, there is an explanation into all of this it just may take a few chapters to unravel. Thanks again to the awesome Guitarbabe2005! Without whom none of this would be possible! Thanks darl J


	7. Death of the undead

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Chuck (Just the name and how Dr Quinn looks, not the actual character Chuck from the series).

Hey all Guitarbabe2005 here hope you all are enjoying it so far woot woot chap 5 here YAY xx

Peace... love... happiness

Hey, touch the dark here, I just wanted to thank Guitar babe for all her awesome help on this! I'd be in a rut if it wasn't for you!

**Chapter five: Death of the undead**

The carpenter rushed to the phone and dialled 911, while Giles tried to mop up the sweat on Spike's forehead.

'_Hello 911.'_

'I need an ambulance asap to 1630 Revello drive.'

'_What is the problem, sir?' the operator asked_

'It's my friend's friend…'

Xander looked at Buffy standing over Spike, who was now still.

'He needs help,' he finished.

The fear was rushing through her veins. Using her semi free hand, Buffy gently pushed a lock of sweaty hair off of Spike's forehead.

_Why would anyone want to turn a vampire into a human? _she thought

Xander reappeared. Glancing over at Spike, a tiny shiver went through him. There was a real chance that they were going to lose him and he wasn't sure how that made him feel.

'I'll go and wait outside.'

Giles nodded.

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived, rushing in with two bags full of equipment in their arms. Buffy didn't move until Giles came towards her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Moving her out of the way, he spoke softly.

'Buffy, let them do their job.'

'Yeah,' she whispered.

The woman paramedic checked his pulse and SATs, while the male paramedic placed an oxygen mask over his face, noting the band aid on his head.

'Has he had an accident?' he asked.

'He was mugged. Last night…he seemed fine this morning,' Buffy answered.

'What is his name?' the male paramedic asked.

'Spi... William... William Sheppard,' Buffy said softly so Giles wouldn't be able to hear.

The female turned to her co-worker.

'Pulse forty nine, SATs eighty five,' she said with worry.

She rushed out to get the stretcher. When she came back, they gently lifted him up onto the stretcher and strapped him on. Buffy followed them out to the ambulance.

When they got there, the paramedics loaded Spike into the back. The male paramedic came back out and shut the doors.

'Can I go in the back with him?'

'I'm sorry, but in the circumstances it's best you travel behind,' he replied.

No words were needed, his face said it all. They didn't want her travelling in the ambulance in case the worst happened. In case he died.

As Buffy watched the ambulance speed off, tears welled up in her eyes. It was like her mom all over again.

_What if he dies? _she thought.

Giles and Xander came towards her.

'I'll drive to the hospital,' Xander said.

She nodded numbly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stretcher crashed through the door as the paramedics rushed Spike into the ER. They were joined by a male doctor and two nurses.

'What have we got?' the doctor with glasses on asked.

'Pulse forty five, SATs eighty five and dropping. The patient has a high fever and was mugged last night,' the male paramedic informed.

The doctor was about to speak when Spike started to convulse.

'Hold him down!' the doctor shouted.

'Get me a unit of sedative!' he continued, rushing along with the moving gurney.

As the gurney came to a stop, the nurse handed the young doctor a syringe filled with Hyoscyamine, pushing the needle into Spike's arm. Almost immediately Spike's body stopped convulsing. Wiping his hand against his forehead, the doctor yelled for the crash cart.

As he eyed his patient the young doctor's heart was heavy, this young man needed the grace of god to survive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Buffy's leg shook up and down, she silently urged Xander to drive faster. Spike was all alone. Looking out the window, she was sure time was slowing down and here in good ol' Sunnyhell she could believe it.

The sound of her name broke her out of her trance. Looking up, she saw Xander on the phone.

'No Will, the Buffster is fine its... its Spike. He's been rushed to the hospital via EMT transport. Trust the leech to bludge off of the government ay... yeah bad joke I know.'

Xander's eyes flicked up into the rear view mirror. A nervous look appeared on his face as his eyes clashed with Buffy's.

'Yeah Wills, still here. Look, can you round everyone up and pick up Dawnie and meet us at the hospital.... thanks Wills... Yeah see you there.'

Closing the phone, he turned his head slightly.

'Everyone is on there way Buff.'

The blonde slayer just nodded, unable to say anything in fear she would break down.

As the hospital loomed, Buffy opened the door and jumped out of the car before it had even stopped. Ignoring Xander's call, she burst through the doors.

'Please, a man was brought in about five minutes ago. Please, is he ok? Names William please...' she pleaded with the pleasantly plum nurse.

The nurse looked up, a sad smile on her face.

'Surname honey,' she asked, a slight southern drawl to her voice.

'Sheppard, William Sheppard,' Buffy said frantically, hearing the door open behind her looking up she saw the Gang rushing through.

'I can only release information to family sweetie,' the nurse said, looking apologetic.

As the gang all crowed around the desk, slipping one of her rings onto her ring finger, Buffy held her hand up.

'I'm his fiancée, Buffy Summers.'

Ignoring the soft gasp behind her, she pleaded with the nurse again.

'Please, is he OK?'

The nurse smiled sadly again as she turned her attention to the computer with a few quick key strokes she frowned.

'Sorry honey, no update yet just a brief admin. If you want to take a seat I'll keep you updated ok?'

Nodding, Buffy sat on one of the stiff chairs.

'His fiancée, Buffy,' Giles said.

'Do pray tell what is going on?'

Panicking, Buffy put on her poker face.

'We needed a way to keep updated on him and as his 'wife' we get the inside scoop.'

_And I don't want to leave him_ she added in her head.

The Scooby's nodded slowly. Xander and Giles accepting what she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn rushed into the hospital.

'What if Buffy has been really hurt? I can't lose her,' Dawn said.

As they neared the ER, Tara placed a reassuring hand on Dawn's arm.

'Whatever it is and w-whoever it is, I'm sure will be in good hands.'

Everyone was so caught up in going straight ahead that they didn't notice Giles coming out of the family room.

'Over here.'

They all turned.

'Giles!' Willow called.

'I'm glad to see you're in tact. Where's Xander?' Anya said.

'Is everything o-ok?' Tara asked.

He held the door open.

'I think you should come through.'

As soon as Dawn walked in her face was full of relief.

'Buffy!'

Buffy gave her sister a weak smile and embraced her. Closing her eyes, she was dreading telling Dawn the news. Anya gave Xander a kiss on the cheek. Willow frowned. Everyone was there, so why were they at the hospital?

'Tara…' she whispered.

Tara paled and turned to her girlfriend with a sad look. Xander sat down with Anya as did the witches. Giles also sat down.

Dawn pulled away from her arms and looked Buffy in the eyes. Her smile fading when

she saw the look on her face.

'Buffy?'

Buffy looked at her, a mist of tears clouding her vision.

'Dawn, I think you should sit down.'

'I-I don't want to! Not until you tell me why we're here!'

Something just hit her. They left Spike at the house. Alone.

'You left him alone? What if he has another fit? O-or what if he wakes up? Haven't you thought,' Dawn started.

'Dawnie, Spike is the reason why we're here. He has a heartbeat.' Buffy interrupted.

Everyone was in shock.

'That's impossible, right Giles?' Willow asked.

'Not entirely. The compound must have been a DNA morphing solution.'

_**30 minutes later**_

Pacing faster, Buffy started to wring her hands, fingers twisting her 'wedding' ring. Moving quickly over to the desk, she saw Dylan, the friendly nurse turn her sad smile on again.

'I'm sorry sweetheart there's still no news. But honey in here, sometimes that's the best thing.'

Nodding. Buffy walked away again. If she didn't hear something soon she didn't know what she would do.

_**1 hour later **_

Giles watched as Buffy drank another mouthful of the god awful swill the hospital was calling coffee. Xander and Anya were on a food run, Willow and Tara were with Dawn keeping the young brunette occupied. Buffy was bouncing her leg hard and fast, her eyes darting from the emergency doors, the clock and the nurses' station.

He let out a sigh as he watched Buffy jump up from her seat once more and walk quickly to the nurses' station. The nurse he knew as Dylan he could tell liked Buffy and was doing everything to find out updates on her 'fiancée '.

_**2 hours later **_

After coming back from her 100th walk to the nursing station Giles finally cracked and grabbed Buffy's arm.

'CALM down Buffy! This is not helping Spike.'

Pulling his slayer into a soft embrace, he brushed hair from her forehead. He looked into her emerald eyes.

'he'll be OK.'

She nodded and sank back into the chair, twisting the ring on her third left hand finger.

Looking at her, Giles had the feeling there was more to this then Buffy was letting on...

Looking up, Giles saw Dylan motioning him over. Walking quickly, the strawberry blonde nurse whispered.

'She's a devoted woman. He is lucky to have her.'

Giles smiled softly, murmuring his thanks as he headed back to his make shift family. Now all they could do was wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3 Hours Later**_

Buffy was pacing in the waiting room and everyone was watching her, all except Dawn who was fast asleep on one of the chairs.

She couldn't stand this. Waiting and waiting. Nothing good came out of waiting in a hospital and nothing good certainly happened inside them. That was Buffy opinion ever since the day her cousin Lydia had died. It all snowballed from there.

'Buff, don't you think you should, you know, sit down? Making me kinda dizzy. And I'm sure the floor would love the break,' Xander joked.

'Yes, Buffy, sit down. It won't do you or Spike any good pacing about,' Giles added with a frown cast at Xander.

'I can't.'

Her eyes fell on the silver clock. Hands going round ever so slowly.

'God! What is taking them so long?' Buffy exasperated.

Anya looked up from her magazine.

'Isn't it good, though?'

Willow shrugged.

'At least he isn't dead yet coz they would've said by now,' she continued, bluntly.

'Anya! A bit of tact, please,' Giles commented.

Buffy, more concerned about Spike didn't take notice of that comment.

There was a knock at the door before a doctor entered the room. He wore a pair of dark grey trousers, black shoes and a light purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had a pair of silver rimmed glasses and had thick hair upon his head his young face aged by fatigue. At this point, Dawn had woken up, Tara came to sit beside her.

Buffy moved towards the doctor. She couldn't tell whether it was good news or bad news because the look the doctor was giving her.

'Hello. I am Dr Travis and I will be taking care of the patient,' he introduced himself.

Dawn glared at him.

'His name is William Sheppard.'

Everyone looked at her with a brow raised. Dr Travis looked at her apologetically.

'How is he? I'm his fiancée,' Buffy asked.

'We managed to stabilize William and we move him to intensive care.'

Buffy closed her eyes with relief.

'Well, that's good. At least he isn't fitting anymore,' Xander said.

The doctor nodded.

'Because of the convulsions and head injury, I am going to book him in for a CT scan.'

Buffy seen Dawn freeze out of the corner of her eye.

'It is just a precaution and hopefully we can take him off life support once the results come back,' he continued.

Dr Travis smiled.

'There will be a nurse coming to see you in a short while. Just to get a bit more information about William and once she is done you can go home.'

'Thank you, doctor,' Buffy said.

'It's not a problem.'

Dr Travis left, closing the door behind him.

Buffy sat by Dawn, stroking her brown hair.

'H-he's okay now,' Tara said.

They all nodded in agreement.

'Somebody up there must be looking out for him,' Xander commented, pointing to the sky.

A curious frown etched on Buffy's face.

'How did you know his full name?'

Dawn looked at her and rolled her eyes.

'You'll get angry.'

The frown was replaced with an incredulous look.

'What? No, I won't…I'm just curious.'

The teen sighed.

'Ok. You remember that time I was going to the Science fair with Janice?'

She nodded.

'Well, I kinda took a diversion to Spike's.'

Dawn paused, expecting some sort of reaction from Buffy. But she was waiting for her to continue.

'He wasn't around, so I took a peep and there was this book on top of the TV. His name was on the first page with a little message…can't remember what it said though.'

She laughed as she remembered what happened next.

'He came up from the basement and looked so embarrassed! He said it was his off his mother,' she finished.

Buffy smiled. At least her sister found a friend in Spike. Hopefully, she would as well.

Moments later, a coloured nurse knocked on the door and entered. She looked tired and exhausted and carried a clipboard and pen.

She sat on one of the chairs, clicking her pen ready.

'I'm nurse Fran and I just need to ask you some questions,' she said simply.

Buffy nodded.

'How are you all related to Mr Sheppard?' Fran asked.

'I'm his fiancée, Buffy Summers and this is my little sister, Dawn.'

'I am William's Uncle,' Giles said, getting a few curious looks of his own.

'His parents are both dead and he has lived with me for the past year,' he continued.

The nurse scribbled down the information, looking up at the rest of them.

'And the rest of you?'

Anya smiled.

'We're all acquaintances of his. He is a right party-goer!'

Willow nodded.

'Spi- I-I mean W-William is a nice guy,' Tara backed up Anya.

She smiled. The guy certainly had a nice bunch of friends.

'What is his date of birth?'

'Twenty sixth of April, 1977,' Giles answered.

She paused, looking thoughtful.

'Twenty three…Nice.'

'Ok, that's all I need for now…you guys better get home, it's late,' She continued.

Buffy looked at her friends and sister who was yawning. She didn't want to leave just yet but she was tired.

'Thanks, nurse Fran.'

The nurse laughed.

'I'm just doing my job'

As the nurse walked away, Buffy jumped up and ran to the nursing station. Dylan smiled.

'I know honey, I know. Told ya it would all work out.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She didn't like looking at Raven anymore. The fact that she had considered him a father for all those years and then he betrayed her was bad enough. But she had to face him because she needed answers.

Of course, she found him in his quarters, reading a book. He could sense her presence but waited for her to approach him.

'Why didn't you tell me what the serum does?'

Raven closed the book softly. Not answering the question only served to make Grace more upset.

'Can't you trust me? Do I scare you?'

He sighed and stood in front of her. Reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, but Grace moved away.

'Of course I trust you. You are my daughter after all.'

He looked her straight in the eye. If she knew the sickening truth of what was to come, the trails ahead it would only serve to upset her more and Raven didn't want that.

'I am scared, not of you but what is to come…' he admitted.

Grace frowned. If Raven was scared, then that wasn't good for the rest of them.

_**TBC…**_

So, what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed this! Don't forget to review!


End file.
